She's Still Out There
by Merton Lynn
Summary: UPDATED!!!(sequel to Save My Son) Six years later. The three couples and their children go back to Roswell for spring break but someone also returns to Roswell looking for her son.
1. Chapter One

Matthew Smith Normal Matthew Smith 4 606 2001-11-04T23:58:00Z 2001-11-05T00:03:00Z 2 714 4070 33 8 4998 9.3821                                                                                                     She's Still Out There 

**Chapter One**

"Any questions?" Professor Fisher asked his advanced literature class. No one raised his or her hand. "Class dismissed." The students in the class gathered their notebooks, books and backpacks and began to leave the classroom. "Mr. Evans." He said.

            Max Evans stopped in his tracks and turned to the teacher. "Yes Professor?" he walked to the front of the class. 

            "I think you left this here yesterday," he handed Max a wallet-sized picture of him, his son Casey and wife Liz. 

            "Thanks," Max took the picture. "I was kinda in a hurry yesterday. I had to get home." 

            "How old are you Max?"

            "Twenty-three…why?"

            "Just wondering. Get on home to your family,"

            "Thank you Sir,"

            "Don't forget that paper due tomorrow,"

            "I won't," Max stuck the picture in his pocket and walked out of the classroom.

            *                                              *                                              *

            Liz Evans sat at her desk scribbling in her chemistry notebook. She tried to concentrate on her equations but her mind wasn't focusing. She tried to tell herself that it was the fact that Casey was playing games in the next room, but she knew the real reason. 

            "Liz…I'm home," Max walked in the door of their two bedroom apartment. Liz dropped her pencil and ran out of their room into the living room where the front door was. She smiled and ran into his arms.

            "How was class?"

            "It was good,"

            "Daddy!" Six-year-old Casey came running to his father. Casey had Liz's soft, light brown hair and Max's soulful brown eyes. 

            "Hey son," he effortlessly picked the small child up. "What were you playing with?"

            "Legos," 

            "Really?"

            "Uh huh," Max put Casey down and let him run over to the scattered legos on the floor. 

            "That's great Case, how about you finish playing and I'll help Mommy with dinner,"

            "Okay!" Casey was eager to get back to his toys. Max and Liz walked back to the kitchen. 

            "And how was your day?" Max asked wrapping his arms around Liz's waist. 

            "It was good," she replied kissing him. "I got a call from Isabel today."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah, she said that her and Alex will be home for spring break,"

            "They bringing the kids?"

            "Of course,"

            KNOCK, KNOCK

            "I'll get it," Max walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. As soon as he opened it Emerald and Jesse Guerin jolted threw the door, past Max and to Casey. "Hi."

            "Sorry about that," Maria said. "They've just been so excited about seeing Casey."

            "Obviously,"

            "Hey Maria," Liz came out of the kitchen. "Where's Michael?"

            "Still at work, I thought I'd bring the kids by for a while. You don't mind do you?"

            "Not at all," Max replied warmly. 

            "Did you tell him yet?" Maria asked Liz. Liz shot Maria the 'no way, shut up' look.

            "Tell me what?" Max asked baffled.

            "Nothing," Liz replied quickly. "Uh Maria, I'm going to go to the Crashdown to pick up dinner. Wanna come with?"

            "Sure,"

            "Max you don't mind watching the kids do you?"

            "No,"

            "Good, we'll be back in half an hour or so," Liz walked over to Max and lightly kissed him on the lips before heading out the door. 

            "Sorry," Maria apologized as they got into the red Jetta. 

            "Its okay,"

            "I just thought you would've told him by now,"

            "I'm getting to it Maria, its not just something you pop out and say. I mean last time it was all planned. He knew about it from the beginning. I just don't know how I should tell him about this one,"

            "Make it romantic, I mean that's what I did with Michael,"

            "I just don't know. But don't tell my parents either. I need to tell Max first,"

            *                                  *                                  *

            "Come on Felix," Isabel called for her four-year-old son Felix Alexander. "We don't have time for this."

            "I know where he is Mommy," Isabel turned to her six-year-old daughter Star. Star stood at the door entrance. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. 

            "Where is he?" 

            Star raised her hand up and the pile of sheets near the window lifted and Felix was sitting there. Felix dashed away. Isabel rolled her eyes.

            "Sorry Mommy,"

            "Its okay Starry. You tried. Come on lets find him," Isabel stood up and took Star's hand. They could hear his little feet pattering threw the house. "Felix…" Isabel turned the corner into the kitchen. 

            "Boo!" Isabel felt arms go around her waist. She wiggled away and turned to see Alex holding her.

            "When did you get home?" she asked.

            "Just now," he replied kissing her.

            "Eww!" Felix and Star scream at their parents. 

            Isabel pulled away laughing. "Come on kids, we need to get ready to visit Uncle Max."

            *                                  *                                  *

            She sat impatiently sat on the bus. Only a few more hours before she reached the small town of Roswell. She was different now. Her hair was longer and a darker color. She wasn't only different physically but emotionally. Anger had been growing in side her. Slowly eating away at her soul, consuming her. What they did to her was un-forgiving. But they'd pay now. She was five years stronger and five times more powerful.


	2. Chapter Two

She's Still Out There

Chapter Two

            Liz and Maria entered the Crashdown with the door making a little 'ding' noise. 

            "What did you order?" Maria asked.

            "A burger and chicken nuggets for Casey," the approached the counter and sat at the stools. 

            "Nothing for you?"

            "I can't keep anything down," 

            "Hey Liz!" one of the waitresses, Sophie, greeted as she came to the counter. "What brings you two here?"

            "Hey Sophie, I ordered an Asteroid Burger and E.T. nuggets," 

            "Right, order 646. The burger is still cooking, I'll tell you when its ready. I'll be back in a few I've got to serve some food." Sophie walked back to the kitchen.

            "When are you going to tell him?" Maria asked for the millionth time.

            "When I'm ready, stop bugging me about it,"

            _Ding_

The two turned slightly in their stools to see Kyle Valenti enter the restaurant, pushing a triplet stroller.

            "Hey Kyle," Maria said. He approached the two.

            "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

            "Picking up dinner," Liz explained. "You?"

            "Just taking the kids for a walk," 

            Kyle had three children, Lucy, Milo and Noel. Their mother never told Kyle that she was pregnant. Seven months she just showed up on his doorstep with the triplets. After inviting her in he left the living room to get a drink for her and when he returned she was gone. 

            "They are so cute!" Maria exclaimed. "Milo looks just like you."

            "I know," Kyle said.

            "How are you doing with them Kyle?" Liz asked.

            "Uh pretty good I guess…I haven't had a good night sleep in seven months but I'm good," 

            "That's good,"

            "Here you go Liz," Sophie placed the Styrofoam packages on the counter in front of Liz and Maria. 

            "Thanks Sophie," Liz placed the money on the table. "Kyle, wanna bring the kids over?"

            "No thanks, I gotta head home soon and feed them,"

            "Okay, we'll see you later," Liz and Maria took the food and walked out. "Oh excuse me." Maria said as they almost bumped into a woman entering the store. She had long auburn hair and dark sunglasses covering her eyes. Liz looked at her momentarily, as if there was something familiar about the woman but kept walking.

            The woman walked up to the counter, sitting on a stool next to Kyle. She looked over at the two children in the stroller and one in Kyle's arms. "You have beautiful children." She said.

            "Huh? Oh thanks," Kyle replied.

            "You and your wife must be proud,"

            "I don't have a wife…their mother left me…"

            "I'm sorry," she replied.

            "Not your fault," he finally looked up at the woman, seeing something familiar in her face. "Uh…how long have you lived in Roswell?"

            "I just got off a bus ten minutes ago, I've never been here before,"

            "Would you like me to show you around?"

            She smiled. "That'd be great. By the way I'm Nicky."

            "Kyle," 

            "Nice to meet you," 

            "You too, how about I buy you some dinner before I show you around,"

            "You don't have to,"

            "Are you two gonna order anything?" Sophie asked.

            "Yes, we'll have two Asteroid Burgers," Kyle told.

            "Coming right up," Sophie left. 

            Kyle and Nicky began to talk. Her plan was going well. All she had to do was wedge into their lives once again and take back what was hers.

Okay a bit corny but hey its updated! LOL hope you like, don't forget to review.


End file.
